Blue Core And The Great Android War
by Alenarez
Summary: Pencarian Blue Core dari beberapa komponen yang harus Kibum temukan. Dan secuil cerita tentang persahabatan. / nah lagi2 saya gak bakat bikin sumarry -:v RnR and Thanks ;)
1. A Baud and The Code

**Blue Core And The Great Android War**

**By. Vonny L Britannia**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Sci-fi**

**Rate: K+**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Kim Ryeowook.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy's**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: A Baud and The Code. (Prolog)**

"Namaku, Kim Kibum..." Semua siswa hening menyaksikan perkenalan singkat seorang remaja lelaki bermata empat, Kim Kibum. Berstatus murid baru pada Semester ke-dua kelas XI-A di Sekolah Menengah Atas Perals Cheonson High School. Tak lebih banyak kira-kira seluruh siswa bergender perempuan di dalam kelas tersebut memekik girang dengan raut merah padam memberitahu otak mereka bahwa makhluk rupawan di depan kelas adalah menjadi bagian penghuni kelas yang terbilang favorit.

"Harap tenang anak-anak! Nah Kibum, kau bisa duduk di sana." Guru Park menunjuk kursi kosong paling belakang sudut ruangan, berdekatan dengan jendela kelas yang terbuka. Langkah kakinya terbilang santai, Kibum menghampiri tempat barunya. Pelajaran pun berlangsung mengingat baru memasuki jam pertama, setelah Kibum mendudukan dirinya di kursi kelas.

.

.

Bunyi bel terdengar, menandakan waktu istirahat.

"**C3 1 6 S3 us**... Apa ini?" Terdengar pelan suara jenis bass di sebuah tempat dari balik gedung perpustakaan sekolah yang agaknya adalah jalanan kecil setapak lurus menuju taman belakang sekolah. "Mungkinkah?"

Suara itu terhenti untuk sesaat. Pemikirannya menyalurkan sebuah kepingin dalam memorinya, merangkai satu persatu hingga menjadi lebih baik dari pada samar. Kim Kibum- si pemilik suara, seorang remaja lelaki tampan itu menampakan sebuah ulasan di bibirnya. Senyuman? Tidak. . . lebih tepat jika di sebut seringaian tipis. Dari balik wajah stoiknya tentu saja.

_Flashback_

_Kibum, ia berjalan di tengah ramainya para siswa di koridor sekolah. Tak peduli, Kibum berjalan santai sembari menenteng sebuah buku lumayan tebal ditangan kanannya. Bohong jika tak banyak orang tertarik padanya, nyatanya di setiap petak ia melangkah, siswa lain yang berpikir belum pernah melihat dirinya menoleh penuh rasa ketertarikan. Terlebih lagi para Siswi kebanyakan. Tambahan dalam fisik ia nyaris mencapai kata sempurna. Adalah seorang jangkung dengan perwakan tubuh ideal bak model High Fashion ternama, manik hitam bagai batu mulia sekelam langit malam, kulit putih terawat bagai porselen, surai sekelam maniknya yang bersembunyi di balik sepasang lensa cekung. Kontras dengan dirinya yang begitu dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Berlebihan? Big No! Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan._

_Langkahnya memelan di samping perpusatakaan, retinanya menangkap objek yang sedikit menarik untuknya. Sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang menyusuri dari awal belakang perpustakaan hingga mencapai sekumpulan ranting-ranting kecil dan dedauan seperti pintu atau dinding. Dirinya tertarik untuk berjalan kesana._

_TAP!_

_Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia mendapati kakinya yang terbalut sepatu merasakan telah menginjak sesuatu. Lebih kecil dari batu namun lebih besar dari kerikil. Kibum tertarik untuk mengambilnya, ia merunduk sedikit. Satu alisnya terangkat._

"_Baud? Apa sisa dari pembangunan?" Gumaman teramat lirih. Mengapa aku bertindak konyol? Dengan memungut baud ini?, pikir Kibum setelah ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Huh?" Mengernyit. Satu refleks samar saat maniknya melihat sederet angka dan huruf tercetak jelas pada lingkaran atas baud yang agak berkarat tersebut._

_Flashback End_

"Mungkinkah? Sebuah code tempat Blue Core si hati Abdroid?"Seringaian makin melebar. Kibum memasukan baud itu ke dalam sakunya. Memilih mengurungkan niatnya menyusuri jalan setapak itu dan kembali ke kelas setelah bunyi bel masuk terdengar.

Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa murid baru itu sungguh idiot? Yang benar saja, memungut baud? Terlebih lagi berkarat? Kau yakin? Menurutku tidak. Matanya lebih jeli dari kebanyakan. Orang awam mungkin berpikir jika itu sama sekali bukanlah hal penting. Namun, bagi Kibum itu adalah sebuah petunjuk untuk dirinya.

Sebuah baud berkode? Blue Core si hati Android?

Apa maksudnya?

**To Be Continued.**

**Review jangan lupa. . .**


	2. The Hyperactive and Genius Boy

**Blue Core And The Great Android War**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Sci-fi**

**Rate: K+**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho****  
****Kyuhyun, Leeteuk**** and ****Kim Ryeowook.**

_**Chapter 1: The Hyperactive and Genius Boy**_

Angin berhembus pelan membuat daun-daun dan pepohonan menari-nari indah.

Cuaca hari ini tampak cerah, musim dingin sudah lama berlalu, dan udara cukup segar. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki terduduk bersender di bawah pohon rindang taman belakang sekolah dengan suasana sepi.

Rautnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir, dengan baud di tangannya. Lelaki itu tak lain adalah Kibum.

"Aku yakin.. ini adalah deretan kode suatu tempat." Kibum memutar-mutar baud yang ada di tangannya.

"Kemungkinan bukan hanya ini saja.. pasti ada benda lain.." sergahnya. Otaknya memeras ingatan untuk berpikir. Dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Hahhh..." Menghela nafas lelah, Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar hari ini.

Tapi sedetik kemudian terdengar. . . .

Grusak! Grusak!

Kibum membuka mata. Melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari siapa objek pelaku yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangannya.

"HOI!"

Lengkingan suara teriakan nyaris menembus gendang telinga Kibum. Reflek menutup sebelah cuping telinganya. Terkejut penasaran.

"Aku diatas!" Kibum langsung mendongak. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki sebaya dengan Kibum sedang duduk di salah satu ranting besar pohon.

"Hahaha. . . " lelaki itu tertawa nyaring dan mungkin lupa jika dia berada di atas pohon sekarang. Benar saja, tak lama setelah itu dia tampak goyah dan akan jatuh. Kibum yang melihat itu tak mau ambil pusing, ia melangkah menggeser ke kanan.

Dan. . . .

Brukk!

"Aduh! tanganku!" Rancauan kesakitan keluar dari bibir lelaki yang jatuh dari pohon itu. Kibum menatapnya datar.

"Hey!Tolong bantu aku!" Oceh si orang asing. Satu alis Kibum terangkat.

"Bukan urusanku.." Hanya balasan singkat dari Kibum. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gaya khasnya.

"Bukan urusanku? Apa-apan itu?

Sombong sekali.." cibirnya kesal. Remaja lelaki itu berdiri dan menepuk -nepuk sisa tanah yang melekat pada bajunya kemudian melangkah pergi.

· · ·

Pelajaran berlangsung di kelas 11-A, kelas Kibum.

Matematika...

Angka...

Hitung-hitungan...

Kalkulus...

Geometrika..

Ah.. pusing sekali jika memikirkannya. Yap.. sekarang adalah pelajaran Matematika.

Semua siswa tampak serius dan fokus memperhatikan Ms. Kim yang sedang menjelaskan penyelesaian operasi bilangan dengan beberapa rumus sulit, membuat sebagian murid gigit jari. Kibum yang paling berbeda, ia tenang dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela.

"Baiklah.. sekarang siapa yg berani maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal ini?" Suara Ms. Kim menggelegar di antero ruang kelas. Kebanyakan murid menunduk agar tak di tunjuk.

"Kibum... ayo maju dan kerjakan soal ini." Kibum masih tak bergeming. Membuat Ms. Kim tampak geram.

"Kibum..." panggil Ms. Kim lagi. Kibum sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke depan.

"Ya?" Sedikit bingung, Kibum bertanya.

"Cepat maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini!" Ms. Kim menunjuk soal yang ada di White Board, melipat tangan di dada. Kibum bangkit, berjalan ke depan. Dia berjalan santai seperti biasa, tanpa ada rasa takut jika tak bisa mengerjakannya.

Kurang dari 1 menit Kibum selesai mengerjakanya, bahkan ia menambahkan rumus-rumus rumit yang mungkin belum pernah di pelajari oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Kemudian berlalu kembali ke bangku. Ms. Kim mengoreksi hasil kerjaan Kibum. Raut wajah Ms. Kim yang semula datar, berubah menjadi cerah dengan hiasan senyuman bangga.

Prok... Prok... Prok...

"Ya, betul. Kau cepat sekali mengerjakannya." Puji Ms. Kim seraya bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh riuh siswa lainnya dengan decak kagum karena Kibum bisa begitu cepat menggerjakaan soal yang cukup sulit dan membutuhkan beberpa waktu, namun tak sesingkat ini, hanya kurang dari 1 menit.

Amazing...

Jenius? Mungkin itu tepat untuknya. Kibum hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik bibir untuk tersenyum pun enggan. Tampangnya datar-datar saja seperti biasa. Kibum acuh tak acuh dengan banjir pujian yang ia terima.

"Hey.." Sebuah suara. Kibum tetap diam.

"Hey Kau... Kibum." Mendengar namanya disebut, kali ini Kibum menoleh keasal suara. Saat dia melihat orang yang memanggilnya, satu alis Kibum langsung terangkat.

"Kau orang yang kemarin kan? Yang sombong itu?" Seorang lelaki cukup familiar bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ternyata kau sekelas denganku..."

"Kau juga pintar. Cih.. tapi sombong..." Kibum mengerti, orang ini -dengan tanda kutip teman sekelas- adalah tipikal orang yang berisik. Memutar mata, ia memutuskan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Heh... Lee Donghae imnida.." Lelaki bernama Lee Donghae itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum masih terdiam mengabaikan.

"Aku yang kemarin jatuh dri pohon, Ingat?" Masih diam. Kibum akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Hn.. bocah idiot itu? Itu tak penting bagiku." Kibum berucap datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Bahkan uluran tangan Donghae terabaikan. Kening Donghae berkedut kesal, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu? Kau itu sungguh menjengkelkan!" Kibum tak merespon -lagi-.

"Kau_"

"Donghae! Bisakah diam? Jika tidak suka pelajaran saya. Kau bisa keluar." Ucapan donghae terpotong saat Ms. Kim kala mendengar suara gaduh dari arah

belakang.

"Ne mianhae.. " sesal donghae tertunduk malu.

_Skip~_

Terlihat Kibum sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang seperti biasa di tempat yang sudah ia nobatkan sebagai tempat favoritnya. Mejamkan matanya dengan

tangan kiri sebagai bantalan.

Pluk!

Sebuah tepukan medarat di bahu Kibum. Ia membuka mata. Sedikit kesal karena saat santainya di ganggu -lagi-.

"Heyoo" sapaan terdengar saat Kibum menoleh.

"Kau lagi?" Raut Kibum berubah malas. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa bertemu lagi dengan si Hiperaktif yang berisik ini! Hufftt... lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa huh?" Ucap sebal donghae sambil ogah-ogahan melirik Kibum.

"Kau itu selalu saja menggangguku!" Geram Kibum.

"Enak saja.. siapa yang mengganggumu? Kau ini tidak tau berterimakasih ya. Begini-begini aku mau menjadi temanmu. Lagian, apa sih untungnya menjadi Ansos? Rubah sana sifat menyebalkanmu itu." Ocehan si hiperaktif Hae membuat Kibum mematung.

Ia terdiam...

'Teman?' Kibum membatin.

"Hey! Kau tak apa?" Donghae melambai- lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kibum.

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memasang tampang stoik.

"Terserah... bukan aku yang meminta." Kibum bangkit. Berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Huh? Ada apa dengannya?" Donghae mengeriyit tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kibum. Tak ingin ambil pusing

memikirkan hal itu, Donghae memilih untuk kembali ke kelas.

Kenapa Kibum bersikap dingin dengan semua orang? Bahkan dia terlihat tak tertarik untuk memiliki teman. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan kepingan di masa lalunya? Lalu apa yg terjadi di masa lalu Kibum?

To Be Continued

Reviewnyaa~ :D


End file.
